The present invention relates to a vehicle head lamp having a shade.
There are many vehicle head lamps which are provided with shades as members for controlling the shading of light from light source bulbs. Such a shade is usually mounted in the reflector and one known shade mount is such that a boss projecting forward from a reflective surface is formed on a plastic reflector so as to secure the shade to the leading end of the boss.
In the case of such a shade mount using a boss, it is in many cases needed to form the boss which is substantially long in consideration of the position where the shade is disposed. However, the wall thickness of the boss for the reflector has been set relatively greater than that of the other portions because a solid boss has heretofore been employed.
In consequence, molten resin filled up in a boss forming portion in a mold cavity is not easily solidified when the reflector is formed by injection molding and the problem is that the molding cycle has to be extended to some degree.